


Tori Vega

by meangirls2304



Series: 5 People Who Doubted Them [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangirls2304/pseuds/meangirls2304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about all the people who doubted Cat and Jade's friendship. Starting with Tori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tori Vega

Cat Valentine knew that Jade wasn't a sweet person. She was far from perfect. Jade would snap and yell and insult anyone she pleased. Sometimes when that upset Cat she just thought about all Jade's good qualities. Afterall, Cat was nothing if not optomistic.

But apparently not everyone liked to think in the same way as her. Not even her positive thinking, smart friend Tori Vega.

.

.

It was a Saturday night. Tori had invited Cat along to sleepover. And Cat wasn't one to say no. So that night, she got Jade to drive her to Tori's house. Yes, Cat Valentine had gotten Jade West to drive her to Tori Vega's house. I know, quite the accomplishment. 

"I still don't know why you're hanging out with stupid Vega anyway." Jade grumbled as she drove the perky redhead. Cat giggled. "Is Jadey jealous?" She asked poking Jade to see her reaction. But Jade just scowled. "I'm trying to drive here." Jade huffed. But she hadn't answered Cat's question. So Cat took it as a yes.

At first Cat was proud that Jade loved her so much that she didn't want to share with Tori. Then a frown replaced the giddy smile on her face. But if Jade was jealous that means she was sad. And she'd only just broken up with Beck.

"Don't worry Jadey. We can have a sleepover tommorow night." Cat smiled trying to reassure the driver. Jade rolled her eyes. Though, Cat could see the corners of Jade's lips curl up ever so slightly. "Whatever." Jade mumbled. "Just don't have to much fun with Vega." Jade said glaring at the house in front of them.

Cat hadn't even realised the car had stopped at her destination. "Kay kay." Cat promised smiling as she bounded out the car over to Tori's door.

She knocked on the door. "Hey Cat!" Tori smiled. "Toriiiiii!" Cat giggled hugging her tightly. Tori laughed. "Wait is that Jade's car?" Tori asked astonished by the car driving away so fast that she was sure there was laws being broken. "Yeah. Jadey drove me here." Cat smiled widely as if she were talking about the weather.

As if she wasn't talking about a psycotic teenage girl with a love of scissors and blood. Now, Tori was starting to get worried about the redhead in front of her. What if Jade tried to hurt her.

Cat had already skipped in and searched around for some paper while Tori was pondering on the doorstep. "Aren't you gonna come inside?" Cat asked confused. "What? Oh yeah. Right." Tori smiled shutting the door. Cat smiled back and continued searching the Vega residence.

Until she found what she was looking for. Paper and bright coloured pens. Tori sat down next to her. "What you doin'?" She asked interested.

"Making Jadey a card." Cat smiled as she continued humming and drawing on the piece of paper. "Why? Is it her birthday?" Tori asked confused. "Nope. I just wanted her to feel special." Cat beamed. Tori blinked unsure what to say. Why was Cat so nice? And to Jade West of all people. 

"Cat...?" Tori asked. "Whattie?" Cat giggled back. "Jade's a very mean person." Tori said carefully not wanting to upset the short innocent girl. "She's nice to me... Most of the time." Cat shrugged.

Tori made a face at the second half of the sentance. "Are you sure you and Jade are such good friends?" Tori asked worried.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked offended. "I just mean, if Jade's so mean than why do you put up with her?" Tori replied. Cat frowned and pondered for a moment. Thinking of a suitable answer.

"Because... She's Jade West the meanie. But she's also Jadey the girl who gives me ice cream and has sleepovers with me and carves the pumpkin with me and helps me with my homework. Everyone has a nice side and a not so nice side. Remember she helped you clean up? And she called you pretty?" Was Cat's reply. 

It was a strong arguement but Tori still wasn't so sure. "That was because she felt obliged to. It's different." Tori shrugged. "I like Jade though. She's nice sometimes." Cat smiled. And Tori decided to leave the subject at that. She really didn't want to fight about this. "Here. I'll help you colour." Tori offered sitting down on the floor next to Cat. "Kay Kay!" Cat giggled handing her some colours.

Tori looked at the card and wasn't so sure Jade would like it. It was covered in bright colours. The word 'Jadey!' drawn in big, bubble letters. It looked like it would end up at the bottom of Jade's trash can. 

.

.

A few weeks later Tori was somehow dragged by Andre to see Jade in Jade's house. Andre had claimed he needed to make sure Jade wouldn't kill him.

To Tori's surprise there hanging on the bulletin board was the card. Looking as bright and colourful as ever.

Jade had taken it down when Andre pointed it out. But Tori saw Jade put in her pocket when she thought no one was looking. "What are you looking at Vega?" 

"Nothing you just have nice walls." Tori replied innocently. "Uh huh. Yeah real nice." Andre agreed shaking with fear.


End file.
